Of Presidents and Hitmen
by Madame GiGi
Summary: Hey reader, welcome back! This time around, you and the Prez are off to Italy for a two week vacation. But what happens once you get there is completley surprising and outrageous! Oh yeah, you're not forgetting this vacay. Sequel to Of IceCream &Baseballs
1. Arrivederci!

Of Presidents & Hitmen

* * *

><p>It was another fine day in Namimori Town, and all of its resident seemed to be getting their days of to fine starts. For some, it began with taking a shower, or eating breakfast, or completing an insane morning workout. However, as the morning drew on, student began making their way to school. Inside the school, children were just milling around and talking to each other, waiting for class to start. This includes my dear reader,_.<br>It had been several weeks since you had your big adventure with the school's baseball prodigy, and now your friend, Yamamoto Takeshi. You remember that day so clearly. You were just supposed to be getting ice cream Yama-Kun a way for him to apologize for giving you a concussion, but he was attacked by thugs and you were dragged into it. But during that fight, you found out that you had developed a type of super-sight, and now you can see and make out things most people can't. After fighting with the goons, you had wanted to make sure he was okay, being your underclassmen and all, but he simply told you to go home. You had gotten sick from being in the sewers that night, so you didn't see him for a while after that. But now you're back in school, and you and your friend Yama-kun even hang out sometimes! Although, the president of your Creative Writing Club, who was also your best friend, didn't like him in the least bit. and she definitely didn't like you guys hanging out together. She constantly blamed him for everything that happened to you, saying that a real friend wouldn't have let you get hurt like that. She's always sure to let Yamamoto know what she thinks of him (,but the kid just seems so damned oblivious).

You were in school and homeroom was about to begin. Your club president was talking to you about the next club meeting. "So I was thinking that we could do this new activity I read about," she explained examining her nails. "Its supposed to really get your creative juices..." She stopped when she glanced at you and you were smiling uncontrollably; and she was all too familiar with that smile on your face. "Yamamoto's coming, isn't he," she asked with a sigh, already knowing the answer. You nodded, feeling bad that they didn't get along. Prez peeked out the door, but didn't see him. "Where?" she asked turning her head in both directions. "Around the corner," you replied. Prez was still a little confused, but sure enough Yamamoto rounded the corner a few seconds later. She looked at you and frowned. You could tell she was still a little shocked at the super seeing ability that you had developed. She wanted you to go to a doctor, but you refused, saying that you didn't want to back to any kind of hospital for a while. You stepped out of the classroom door and stood in the doorway just as Yamamoto was walking by. He looked at you and smiled a big goofy grin. "Haha! _(y/n)_! What are you doing here?" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. The Prez stood beside you and leaned on the door frame, commenting sarcastically, "We totally don't go to this school or anything." You shot her a quick glare and said to Yamamoto, "Well Yama-kun, this is my class. I think the question is what are you doing on the third-years' floor?" His face paled a bit, but he laughed and replied, "oh, I'm just meeting a friend." "Hm, okay", you said. "You'd better hurry or else you'll be late; and you know what the penalty for that is." You felt grim thinking of the deadly force of your schools Disciplinary Committee. You both smirked and he walked away. When he was gone, the President began teasing you. "Ooh! My name is _(y/n)_, and I'm a huuuuge pedophile for Yamamoto Takeshi!" You felt your face heat up when she began making kissy faces at you. "Preeezzz!" you whined lightly slapping her arm. "Don't say that! Its not true!" She cackled as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>AFTTER school. . .<br>The rest of the school day dragged on and finally came to an end. You and the Prez made your ways over to the club room together. This weeks meeting was super fun, and you had a blast writing and sharing your stories with the other members.  
>After the meeting, you invited the Prez to go get ice cream with you. At the ice cream stand, the one Yamamoto had shown you, the two of you enjoyed your ice cream. You looked down at Prez who had a serious look on her face. "You alright?" you asked taking a lick of your cone. "Its just," she began, "I can't believe that jockey idiot found such a cute place." You smiled and laughed. The two of you sat on the park bench, eating you ice cream and chit chatting. "Oh, what are you going to do for the break," the Prez asked you, wiping the ice cream off her mouth. You looked up trying to remember. "Hmm, nothing I guess. Why, wanna hang out?" "Actually, since its such a long vacay, I was going to go visit some family overseas." she said. "Oh," you said looking dejected. "I was actually wondering if you could come with me." You looked at her shocked. "Are you for real?" you asked when your body finally allowed you to talk again. "Wait, I don't know where you're even planning on going! What about your parents? What did they say?" You were talking a mile a minute, so overwhelmed by the once in a lifetime offer. Then reality hit, "oh wait, I can't afford an overseas plane ticket." "Oh thats ok! The other side of the family has a private jet that they're sending." Your mouth hung open. "Prez, I didn't know your family was rich!" She laughed cutely, "Haha! They're not. Just the ones over there." You squealed in excitement. "Yeah, plus, my parents aren't coming. It was just going to be me, so I asked if I could bring you along." Happy tears streamed down your cheeks and you took her tiny hands into yours. "You did that for me? You're truly my best friend!" Prez chuckled at your melodramaticness, and said "you're welcome." Finally it came time for the two of you to begin to head home. As she parted left and you parted right, you ginned so much your cheeks hurt the entire way home.<p>

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE Tsuna's. . .<br>Tsuna Sawada was a hapless youth with no talent and wasn't the brightest kid in class. So much so he was nicknamed Dame-, or No-Good-Tsuna. One day he found out that he was the next in line to become the boss of an amazing Italian crime family. He enlisted the help of some friends to help him in his adventures to become the best boss ever. His team was composed of a five-year-old, a transgender magician, a thug, an jock, a fanboy, and an airhead. At this point in time they were all gathered in Tsuna's bedroom awaiting instructions from Tsuna's home-tutor (who was also a five-year-old). "Tsuna," his tutor began in his normal nasally voice, "As you know, this upcoming battle with the Falsetto famiglia won't be an easy one. In fact, if you hadn't any training before this, I don't doubt you would fail and die in this fight. All of you actually." The tutor scanned the faces of all the kids in the room, most had expressions of shock, and some just didn't care. "W-What are you trying to say, Reborn?" asked Tsuna worriedly. "Well, I've asked for some help to train you guys for this battle," explained the Spartan tutor. "Who," the group asked. "Who else? The Varia." Cries of protest filled the room. "We can't have the Varia train us again, we'll die!" Tsuna complained.  
>"You'll die either way if you don't get training." The room fell silent. Finally, Tsuna sighed in defeat. "When do we leave?"<p>

* * *

><p>A FEW days later with you. . .<br>Ever since Prez invited you to Italy on vacation for summer break, you could hardly contain yourself. The week seemed to drag on forever. Finally the last day of school came, and you practically ran home to prepare for your epic adventure.

The next day, you were up at the crack of dawn, but you didn't feel like waiting a long time so you went back to sleep. You got up later and started to get ready to go. Y ou waited around, waiting for Prez to come pick you up like she told you she would. You got a text from her saying that she was leaving her house. Her dad was taking you guys to the airport. She would be there shortly since the two of you didn't live very far from each other. F inally, there was a knock to the front door, you rushed downstairs and flung the door open. The smile fell from your face as you looked at your mailman, Pat. "Oh, its just you. What do you want?" He was a little taken back at your rudeness since you were normally very nice to him. He gave you a package to sign for and and you did and closed the door in his face. "There's a package here," you shouted to your mom who was making you something to eat in the kitchen. "Ok," she called back. Then, there was another knock to the front door. You figured Postman Pat had just forgotten something, and that was him again. You walked back to the door, thinking about when Prez would arrive. You opened the door to see Prez standing there. You squealed and gave her a hug. "Um..." she began, slightly hugging you back. "Is everything all right, I just saw you mailman crying and-" "Oh, he's not important," you interrupted. "Ok," she agreed dismissing him. "So, you ready to go?" You nodded your head rapidly, refusing to tell her that you had packed your bags the day she invited you along. "All right, well lets go," she cheered. You picked your bags up from beside the front door, and took them out to the car. Her dad helped you get situated and within minutes you guys were off. The ride to the airport went by so quickly, and before you knew it, you both were on the huge private jet bound for Italy. You wondered why they made you sit in the lower class seats even though you were the only ones on the plane, but 'whatever,' you thought. The plane took off and you were in the air. You were so excited to be going on your first trip across the seas with your best friend. You didn't know how any of this could get any better.

* * *

><p>BACK to 80. . .<br>Yamamoto Takeshi woke up with a strange feeling in his head. He stretched and looked around, trying to situate himself with his surroundings. It looked like he was in an airplane cabin, and a fancy one at that. He looked at the faces of his friends and finally remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Yamamoto remembered going over to Tsuna's house after school the other day. Gokudera, and Lambo, and some other people were there. There was lots of arguing and people saying things like 'Why should I help?' and 'Kufufufu'. Confused as he was, he remembered that there was a huge battle coming up soon, and he and his friends needed some training. Reborn had arranged for them to be training with the Varia. Everyone had been so against it, but Yamamoto didn't really mind. In fact, he was kind of glad that he would get to see his old instructor Squalo again.

On the plane, you and Prez talked about anything and everything . So when you finally ran out of topics to talk about, you read, played video games, and slept. It didn't matter since you would be on the plane for nearly two days. Once you got off the plane, the two of you walked around the terminal, unsure of what to do, when you saw a man holding a sign with he Prez's name on it. He took the two of you out to his shiny black limousine and took you away.

* * *

><p>Little did you know, a certain prodigy and his friends stepped off the same plane. -<p>

So, do you think you're ready for the adventure that lies ahead?

* * *

><p>OMG! Sorry the sequel took so long. When I planned this out, I originally wanted to make it a one-shot, but alas, it was not to be so. So, I'll be uploaduing this as a charptered story. I tried to make it so thet you didn't have to read the first story to understand this one. But in my opininon, the first one is 1000x better.<p>

This is for Yami Kuroshin, since they were the only one to review my last story.

I'll be uploading soon. Sorry if this first chapter doesn't make any sense, but it'll get better as time goes along!

Thanks for reading.


	2. Fighting Black Sheep!

Of President and Hitmen CH2: Fighting Black Sheep

After the two of you got off the plane, you weren't quite sure of what to do. So you and the Prez walked toward the baggage claim; and on your way there, she spotted a man holding a sign with her name on it.

"Look," She said pointing to him, "you think that's me?"

"It has to be," you replied, "it's written in Japanese."

You both walked over to the Italian man and asked if she was who he was looking for. He smiled and nodded, so you went to pick up your bags and headed out to his car.

Once you were in the car, it really clicked that you were in Italy! You and the Prez gawked at out the windows of the car. The scenery was insanely beautiful! The architecture! Even the people and language! Everything was so amazing!

The chauffeur looked in his rearview mirror to see the two of you had dozed off. He let up the windows, which auto tinted so you couldn't see inside the car or out. He let up the window between them and him, so you all couldn't see take a secret passageway. A boulder moved to the side and went in, driving ten minutes down a narrow tunnel lit with lights. Once the car emerged from the tunnel, it was a distance off from where they were. He let the window between them back down, so in case the girls woke up, they could see the mansion.

Which 2 minutes later, they did.

"_! _! Wake up" The Prez was beating on you arm and chest, urging you to wake up and see the sight.

"Oww~! What?" you asked angrily, waking up. The you saw it. A castle! Actually it was smaller, more like a mansion! Still, it was bigger than you school! The sight became even more amazing after you passed the gate and made you way into the driveway. You and the Prez sat dumbfounded at its beauty.

"C-Can you imagine what it looks like on the inside," the Prez whispered as the car stopped.

The two of you exchanged a look and hopped out of the car. "Its so amazing!" You declared.

Men came out of the mansion to take your bags out of the car. -"Jeez, Prez," you breathed, "who did you say your uncle was?"

"O he doesn't live here alone. It's more of a group home kind of thing. He used to live somewhere else though, so this is my first time here."

"HIIIIII~~!" A loud high pitched greeting assaulted you ears.

You stuck your fingers in your ears and turned toward the house. You turned to see a huge man bounding up the both of you. When he got closer you could see he had a muscular physique and a bright neon green mohawk, and despite it being nighttime he wore sunglasses.

"Um... Hello?" Prez said craning her neck up to look at him.

"Hello, bella! You must be the niece! My name is Lussuria!" He picked the both of you up and hugged you tightly.

'Personal space! PERSONAL SPACE!' you thought frantically.

"I can't believe that creeper has such is related to such cute people!" He set you down and took your hand in one of his hands, and the Prez's hand in the other, and began swinging them. "Come on, your rooms are on the second floor to the right!"

He practically skipped up stairs and showed you to your rooms. Your bags were already there.

"I'm sure you ladies are tired, but if you're hungry, you can come downstairs and I"ll make you something to eat."

You both declined promising to eat in the morning. Prez went to her room, and you went to yours and collapsed on your queen sized bed. You let your muscles relax and sighed deeply. Then you smiled and laughed, ecstatic about the vacation. You were going to have a blast!

* * *

><p>The plane had landed around five something, but the Vongola's didn't get out of the airport until around six.<p>

Thinking about it, it would be the first time that they would actually be going to the Varia mansion. It was quite a stunning sight to say the least. After getting off the plane, it took a while to leave the airport since Lambo had a tough time at the security desk (even after we told him to clean out his afro before we got on the pane). When they had finally gotten on their way, it was getting dark; but it wasn't dark enough that they couldn't see the sights.

Italy was so beautiful.

When the sun finally set, the chauffeur asked them to let up their windows. The windows were w=so dark tat we couldn't see out of them. Then he let up the divider sep[arating him from the passengers.

Not much talking went on inside the car, but that was okay.

When we pulled up to the mansion, everyone stared in awe. The Varia Headquarters was so beautiful!

The ancient Italian architecture laced the building, and the entire mansion had an air of danger, elegance, and age.

"Wow, this place is so cool," Yamamoto laughed.

The young Vongola and his crew, stretched and relaxed as Varia members came out and took their bags inside.

"HIIIIIIII~~~~!" A loud greeting assaulted everyone's ears, waking up Lambo who had been sleeping in Chrome's arms.

A flamboyant Lussuria bounded up to the crew. "I hope everyone's feeling ok after that long flight!" Tsuna was a little creeped out by Lussuria's presence, but Reborn fixed that with a swift kick to the back of his head. "W-We're fine, Lussuria-san," Tsuna mumbled. -"Oh, you can call me Mama!" he exclaimed enveloping Ryohei in a bear hug.

'I probably won't," Tsuna thought.

"You're friends are already here, so I'll show you guys to you your rooms!" Lussuria said happily and took them inside.

Yamamoto didn't quite catch that last part; what did he mean by 'friends?'

Lussuria took them to their rooms on the second floor and tot he right. "I'll convince them to let you sleep a bit since you just got here," he went to their rooms, Tsuna bunked with Lambo and Gokudera, Yamamoto with Ryohei, and Chrome slept alone. The boys took Lussuria up on his offer and ate before they went to bed.

* * *

><p>The Next Day...<p>

You had slept well last next morning, you awoke to knocking at your door. You yawned and stretched; and then you shuffled to open the door. You looked down at the Prez who beamed up at you. You could tell that she had come up with one of her genius ideas.

"Yeah, Prez?" you asked groggily.

"We should go for a hike today! Do some Italian exploring, y'know?" she exclaimed, her satin pajamas shining.

You didn't even have to think about it (not that you would've had another choice), "Of course!"

"Be ready in an hour!"

"Okaaayyy..." you said closing the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...(After you Had Left)<p>

"HEY! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP! ITS NOON ALREADY!

The boys (and girl) jolted awake.

Yamamoto opened his bedroom door hoping to find his old instructor, Squalo; but it was only some Varia man. 'Oh well,' he thought.

"Come on, get some breakfast," he said.

The Vongola guardians went downstairs to the dining room. A delicious looking breakfast had been laid so everyone could get what they wanted. After they had eaten, they had just kind of milled around, wondering what to do next.

"So, what now?" Ryohei asked.

And as if on que, a loud 'VOI" erupted in the halls. The dining room door was kicked open and Superbi Squalo stormed in, his long, silver hair flowing behind him. "I heard you brats needed training!"

"HIEEEE~~~!"

Tch!"

"Apparently we need EXTREME training!"

"Gupyah!"

"..."

"Well brats, we're not gonna go easy on you morons!" The rest of Varia's elite filed into the kitchen (excluding Xanxus obviously). Ryohei was to be trained by Lussuria; Yamamoto by Squalo, Lambo by Levi, Chrome by Mammon, and both Tsuna and Gokudera were to be trained by the elite Yamo Kurishin.

The masters took their students and went off with them, ready to begin their day and hell training.

* * *

><p>Grooowwwlll!<p>

"Damn, _! I heard that from all the way over here!" Prez said a few yards ahead of you.

"Well, I can't help it!," you called back, "I'm hungry!" 'Not to mention havung to carry this huge back pack isn't helping any,' you thought.

She reached in her fanny pack and pulled out some juice and a granola bar. You had to admit, she looked so adorable with her hiker boots and her hair in pigtails. You ate it happily and continued on your trail. The both of you looked at all of the forest in its fantastical wonder. You played in the rivers and streams and climbed trees and whatnot. It was absolutely amazing! Atop the tallest hill in the forest, you climbed to the canopy and poked your heads out of the top.

Prez sighed at the sight. "I'm so glad you came here with me."

"Thanks for inviting me," you smiled. "By the way," you began turning to the Prez, "Who is this uncle you're visiting?

Her face paled in the sunlight. "Um, I haven't seen him since we got here, but I'm sure he'll turn up soon!" She seemed like she didn't want to talk to him. 'Strange,' you thought, 'considering we came all this way to visit him, and we have yet to even see him.'

"Look, he's kinda the black sheep of the family. I'm here to try and patch things up between both sides."

Thaaaat made sense.

"Ok," you replied.

The two of you sat in silence looking over the forest when a loud boom shook you from your thoughts. 'Did I just feel the ground shake?' you thought. Then you felt it again, and it was so hard the second time, you almost fell out of the tree.

"What the hell was that?" you asked.

"Not a clue," she replied, "But we should find out." You climbed out of the tree and she began pulling your wrist toward the noise.

Following the sounds of the explosions, you both saw a hug bolt of lightning strike down in the forest.'Holy crap!' you thought jumping back. "Something's going on over there," Prez whispered.

"What?" you asked confused.

She pulled your arm down and you both crawled toward the bushes.

Peeking through them, you were appalled at the sight. There was a huge grown man, who appeared to be wearing a crap ton of umbrella's on his back, and had a freaky mustache. He was beating down a little kid in a cow suit who was about a fifth of his size! I mean, he was really just... Laying him out! Punching him in the face, kicking him, and things like that. Then, he pulled one of the umbrella's off his back and...

ZZZAAAPPP!

The little boy was electrocuted, fried, and backed by a bolt of lightning! He tried to crawl away, chanting, "Gotta... Stay... Calm..." This was insanity! And the little boy lived! What was even crazier was that you hadn't heard a word of protest from your own child-like President who was heavily against child abuse. When you looked over to ask if she was alright, but she was gone. 'Huh?' You thought looking up.

"UNCLE LEVI~!" The Prez shouted storming over to the huge man. "What do you think you're doing?"

The man, Levi you presumed, looked at the pint-sized girl and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"N-niece! W-What are you doing here?" He closed up his umbrella and jabbed it back into his back as if trying to pretend that that didn't just happen. That he didn't just electrocute a child.

"You invited me here, Uncle Levi!" she exclaimed running over to the battered and bruised kid, scooping him up in her arms. "I guess now I know why."

"What do you mean, niece?" he asked.

"I mean that there are probably a bunch of children here at this mansion, where you guys just beat them into submission and sell them on the black market!" Her uncle looked dumfounded. "Is tat why you invited me here? To sell me? Is that why it was okay to bring a friend, so you can sell them too?"

"N-niece, wait-"

"Come on, _!" she shouted, never breaking eye contact with him.

She shocked you by calling your name. You scrambled to your feet and came out of the bushes. You stared at her uncle with a creeped out expression, and he just looked lost. The two of you took off walking briskly into the woods when you reached her. Only you looked back when he called after her.

* * *

><p>The battered little boy in the Prez's arms looked to be about five years old. He was obviously of Italian descent and had a thick, black head of said his name was Lambo (or Rambo, or something like that).<p>

Prez asked him how he had gotten there; he replied that he was asleep for most of the ride, but apparently it took a 'reeeally looong' time.

"Bastards," Prez muttered as he drifted to sleep, "To do this to children..."

It was quiet for a while, until she busted out with, a random question: "Do I have the words 'Pedophile's Dream', written across my forehead!"

"W-What!" you asked shocked.

"I mean, just because I have the body of a 12 year old, doesn't mean I'm not as old as I really am! I mean, if a pedophile found out I was 18, they'd kill me in an instant!"

You were deadpanned at her statement.

"Plus! I have boobs!"

"OK, Prez! I get it! You're upset your uncle wanted to sell you!" Then you thought glumly, 'What if he was going to sell me too?'

"You're right, I'm sorry," she said shifting the little boy.

"So, where are we gonna go?" you asked. "Back to your uncle's house?"

Prez stopped and handed you the kid, and you put him on your back.

"I didn't want to go back there, but that is where our stuff is, and there are probably more kids there that need to be rescued. We have to send for help. I'll call the police."

You paused, "But Prez, we don't even know where we are. I mean, when I think about it, I haven't seen an address of where we are or anything."

She growled realizing you were right. "We'll just have to find out then, won't we?"

Back at the Mansion... Lambo awakened to you setting him down on the toilet seat.

"Hm... Where are we?" Lambo asked.

"Don't panic," you whispered, "but we're back at the mansion. We just came to patch you up a bit, then we're getting out of here." He gave you a confused look, but you wrote it off as childlike innocence.

The Prez patched him up and asked, "Lambo, was there anyone else with you when those people brought you here?"

You looked at the Prez and she looked back saying, "We have to get as many children as we can out of here." She was right.

He smiled and puffed out his chest triumphantly. "I came here with my henchmen," he declared.

'WTH?' "Your 'henchmen'?" you asked. "What are there names?"

He looked up quizzically, trying t remember. Then he said, "My henchmen are: Reborn, and Bakadera, Tako-head was there, Chrome too, and so was Tsuna and Yamamoto!"

Your breath hitched in your throat. 'Did he say 'Tsuna and Yamamoto'?'

"Did you say 'Tsuna and Yamamoto?" you ask.

"Mhm!" he nodded his head in agreement. "Tsuna is kind of a loser, but Yamamoto is one of my best henchmen!"

You and Prez locked eyes and thought the same thing: 'Those names have to be a coincidence.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

_AAAAhhhh! Finally, I got it up! So now you know that the Prez's uncle is actually Levi. _

_I'm so sorry its been forever, but I'll get the next chapter hopefully by the end of the week. I've already got up to chapetr 5 written_

_To my only reviewer, Yami Kuroshin, I've dedicated a cameo to you! (Can you tell who you are? XD)_

_I would like more reviews, so people tell tell me how I am. Do I suck? Do I rock? Am I a'ight? Anyway, here's a preview of the next chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>"Never in your life," Prez stated defiantly.<strong>

**"Bu-but, niece, I'm only thinking about what's best for you!"**

**"Uncle Levi," she began, crossing her arms over her chest," You're asking me to not only put my life at risk, but the life of an innocent cicvilian, who also happens to be my best friend," she gestured to you. "And why should I listen to you anyway, family black sheep?"**

_Haha! Wow, that's the worst preview ever! The story gets better as it goes along! kinda. I'll update my other story soon! (Not that anyone cares)!_


	3. Join the Fight Today Or Else

_**Presidents & Hitmen 3: Join the Fight Today! (... Or Else)**_

* * *

><p>-The trio was in full on stealth mode.<p>

-Despite it being broad daylight, all of you were sneaking around Varia mansion like it was nobody's business. Every room was checked and looked in, and neither nook nor cranny was left unexamined.  
>-"What are we looking for again?" Lambo asked tugging on your hand.<p>

-"Prez shushed him softly. "We're looking for the other children that may be here," she whispered.

-"Oh," he said simply, "They're outside."

-"You know where they are!" she asked shocked. "Can you take us there, Lambo?"

-"Of course I will," he laughed, "you are my new henchmen after all!"

-You put a finger up to your lips, "We have to be quiet and sneaky though."

-He laughed as you all pressed you backs against the wall. You couldn't help but chuckle a the thought of what the three of you must've looked like shuffling along the wall.

-"We have to leave out the way we came in, because more than likely they're keeping them out back,"You noted. Prez nodded and Lambo led the way. You stacked your heads and peeked around the corner.

-The three of you traveled high and low throughout the house, but failed to find the exit out of the house.

-"WHERE ARE WE?" You asked frantically, realizing you were lost. -"Lambo, are you sure you know where you're going?" Prez asked. He turned back to her with tears welled up in his eyes. "O-Of course I do! Lambo is the best after all!" his voice broke at the end of his sentence.

-'Aw crap,' you both thought simultaneously. The only way you were going to get out of that house is if you found your own way out. Meaning, the other children would have to wait. So you, the Prez, and Lambo snuck back downstairs into the kitchen and made you way to the back double-doors.

* * *

><p>-With the exit so close you thought you'd actually make it out... Until Levi came into view...<p>

-He opened the back door and saw all of you trying to sneak away. He smiled (creepily) and waved, "Ah! Niece! There you are!"

-She gulped and stepped i front of you and the small boy, holding her arms out protectively. "You'll never get away with this!" she said defensively shielding you guys.

-He gave a confused looked and his mustache twitched. "Niece, about that, I have no clue what you're talking about."

-"I'm talking about the child prostitution ring you've got going on here!" she shouted. "I watch enough television to know what I'm talking about!"

-"Girl! We are doing nothing like that here!" he retorted, catching you all off gaud.

-Now you were confused. "So, what are you doing then? Are there even any children here?" you asked, trembling slightly.

-He looked at you thoughtfully. "I don't think we've ever been properly introduced, not that I don't already know everything about you; but no. The only other people here are training for a fighting competition!

-"A Competition!" you and the Prez asked shocked. You looked down at Lambo, "Lambo, you're a fighter!"

-He looked up at you with dried snot on his face and responded, "only the best!"

-"That's right!" Levi chimed in, and I'm merely his, how you say, 'sensei' for the time being. That's actually what you saw saw when you found us! Training!" You weren't sure if he was lying or not.

-Prez glared and put her hands on her hips accusingly. "So you're tell us, that you wee just 'training' the poor boy, by beating him into submission?"

-"Yes!"

-Silence. He looked at her and she looked at him. the temperature in the room seemed to drop from their icy glares.

-"H-Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't the two of you train too!" Levi piped.

-"You're crazy," Prez said narrowing her eyes more.

-"Yeah!" Niece, you could become the strongest, well, second strongest, member of the family!" He ignored her comment and continued, "And! It's always goof to have strong friends!"

-You didn't know what to think. You were a guest in this man's home, so who were you to deny him anything? However, he was asking you to become a killing machine. (Well, maybe not that, but he was asking you to become violent!)

-**Never in your life**," Prez said defiantly.

-"Bu-But niece, I'm only thinking about what's best for you!"

-Uncle Levi," she began crossing her arms over her chest, "You're asking me not only to put my life at risk, but the life of an innocent civilian who happens to be my best friend, she gestured to you. "And why should I listen to you, family black sheep?"

-"His eyebrow twitched. He frowned and retorted, "I chose to separate myself from the family to protect them, And I'm only trying to help them now, so in case something happens, you can protect them."

-"Never," she growled without hesitation. You had never seen the Prez so worked up. Not even when she argued with Yamamoto. She now stood ready to pounce.

-He mirrored her stance, and in the blink of an eye 'whooshed' up in font of you. You let out a small 'eep' as he snatched Lambo out of your grasp. -"Gupyah!" Lambo cried as Levi held him under his arm.

-"Then you leave me no choice," Levi growled as he began to pull an umbrella out of his back.

-"What do you think you're doing?" She was about to run up to them but you grabbed her around her arms and waist to hold her back. If he was going to electrocute him, you noted, he would've electrocuted her too.

-"Prez wait!" you cried trying to calm her thrashing figure.

-"Niece, _," he said looking at the both of you, "I'll kill this kid if you don't undergo some training."

-And there it was. Blunt and simple with a single ultimatum. If you didn't do what he asked, an innocent little boy would be killed.

-The Prez slumped in your arms and you let go of her. She looked back at you and you gave a small understanding nod. She looked down solemnly, "fine," she said turning back to him. "We'll do it."

-He smiled mischievously and put his umbrella back. "Excellent."

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

Short chapter, I know. But honestly, I wish all of my chapters were this short.

_Haha!_ Why are you listening to Lambo in the first place! He's 5! But I guess you gotta do what you gotta do.

_**THANKS SOOOO~ MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND WATCHES EVERYONE! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!** _It give me motivation to make my stories better for your enjoyment! Oh man, I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter (which is kinda gonna suck for you if you're a guy reading this). Here's a preview!:

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>How many was that?", she asked almost passing out from exhaustion.<strong>_

_**"I-I don't even know," you exclaimed slumping over the table, too tired to even stand anymore.**_

_**"Don't tell me you're already ready to tap out!3?" Lussuria whined. "I've never had anyone do it with me this long! Let alone two people!"**_

* * *

><p>Hahaha! I'll leave the rest to you imaginations until I update it! Dear God, there's something wrong with me.<p>

Love,

Madame GiGi


	4. Training With LussNee!

Of President & Hitmen: Ch4: Training with Luss-nee!

* * *

><p><strong>Quick note:<strong> I'm _sooo_ sorry if you're a guy reading this. -_-'

* * *

><p>-So the thing is, the Prez's Uncle Levi couldn't train his niece and her friend himself considering he had his own pupil to take care of, so he asked Lussuria to train them. They were able to recall him as that big guy with the mohawk. Only, Lussuria was supposed to be training some kid named Ryohei; but another trainer, Yamo Kurishin, had just sent their pupils to the mountains and was able to take on Ryohei as their own. Thus, leaving Lussuria free to train them.<p>

-So here here you were, in the middle of your 14 day trip to Italy, bent over in the kitchen of the Varia mansion.

-You were tired, panting, and a layer of sweat coated the Prez's forehead.

-"How many times was that?" she asked almost passing out from exhaustion.

-"I-I don't even know," you exclaimed slumping over the table again.

-"Don't tell me you two are already ready to tap out?" Lussuria said. "I've never had someone do this with me this long! Let alone two people!"

-"I don't do this kind of thing all the time, so of course I'm tired!" you retorted glaring at him.

-"I know! I'm all hot and sweaty," Prez complained. "I feel so gross."

-_**Ding!**_ The oven timer went off.

-"Ah!" Lussuria perked up. "The next batch is done!" He trotted over to the oven and pulled out a tray of freshly baked cupcakes. It was an odd sight, a grown man (who's not a baker) making cupcakes.

-"I've never backed so many cupcakes in my life," Prez said looking at the nine dozen assorted cupcakes around the massive kitchen.

-"The oven's made the room so hot!" you added. Lussuria, or Luss-nee as he wanted you to call him, scooped the cupcakes out of the muffin pan and turned to face the two of you and said, "Well, we could do something else if you girls want?"

-"YES!" the guests agreed simultaneously.

-Luss-nee led the two of you downstairs to the basement. There were lots of storage containers in there, but there was a specific pink one he led you to. You and the Prez stood side-by-side, and you let out a small gasp when he flicked on the lights.

-Everything was wall-to-wall frilly dresses and things! Mirrors, accessories, and even perfumes!

-'Oh dear Lord', you thought, 'what did we just get ourselves into?' You touched a Lolita-style green dress. "You're not going to make me put this on," you turned back to him, "are yo-". You stopped when you saw Luss-nee had pulled out a video camera and a puffy pink dress, and smiled at you.

* * *

><p>- Lussuria had loaded a ton of dresses onto a dress rack and wheeled them back upstairs to the dining room outside of the kitchen.<p>

If someone had walked in the room at that moment, all they would've seen were dresses and cupcakes everywhere. They also would've seen your tan, pint-sized Prez with her hair in adorable curly pigtails, and a loli-style pink and white dress.

-They also wouldve seen a reluctant you... In a white dress with purple trim and tutu. 'Oh the humanity,' you thought glumly. -"AWWWW! (_)! You look so cute!" Luss-nee cheered as he and the Prez bounced around you snapping pictures. She was surprisingly into this. "Look at you blush! You can't find anything this authentic on the internet!" he said.

-"Oh, (_)! I want you to wear things like this more often!" Prez chimed, hugging you.

-You glared at her, "you're crazy."

-"Aww!" They squealed in unison making you more embarrassed.

-**_SLAM! _**

-All heads whipped to the door of the dining room.

-**"VOI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"** An angry man burst into the room scraping icing off the bottom of his black leather boot. "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE CUPCAKES EVERYWHERE, LUSSURIA?"

-You and the Prez gulped as a super loud man with long hair stormed into the room screaming. He was of average height and had long silver hair. He stopped short to look at the three of you, all in dresses, and boy did he look angry.

-"VOOOOIIII! WHAT THE HELL? WHO ARE YOU?"

-You turned away from him trying to hide you body in embarrassment.

-"Squ-_chaaaan_!" Lussuria called bouncing over to him, "I'm training our guests!" He turned back to you, "Guys, this is Squalo!"

-Squ-Chan looked at you again. "And just who the hell are they?"

-"Oh! That little one over there is Levi's niece, and that's her friend!" he informed.

-"Yeah, yeah. What are their names?"

-Luss-nee beckoned the both of you over to introduce yourselves.

-Prez went first. "_I'm_ the President of Namimori's Creative Writing Club, but _you_ can just call me, Prez!" She looked triumphant and adorable, as if she forgot that she was wearing a puffy little princess dressand looked like an idiot.

-Squalo's brow furrowed a bit, 'did she actually expect me to refer to her as President of Yadda Yadda, whatever she said? Brat.'

-"And I'm (f/n) (l/n)," you introduced yourself bowing.

-"Mhm," Squalo mumbled sounding unintrested. He looked down at his confection covered shoes and got angry again."VOI! I only came into the house because I forgot something! Then I find **you** slacking off! How the hell do you call this training!"

-"Psh! Forgetting things on the job? How unprofessional," Prez said snidely crossing her arms.

-Your yes widened at her ballsy comment. "Prez! you can't just-

**-"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BRAT?"** Squalo shouted. "At least my pupil is doing some real training; and not just prancing around like a dumb bitch!"

-"Ugh!" Prez looked disgusted. "How rude! I swear, some people have no home training."

-"Why you.." he growled and lunged for her tiny frame. "C'mere!" He grabbed the back of her dress and yanked her closer to him. She screamed as he gripped her collar.

-You panicked. "HEY!" you shouted, running to her defense. You tried to pry his hand off her, but he just held you by the back of your dress also, lifting you a few inches off the ground.

-"Weak," he spat, commenting on your thrashing figures, "truly weak." He jerked you a bit so that you'd stop thrashing about. "The two of you wussies are going to be doing some real training! NOW!" He tucked the two of you under his arms as if you weighed nothing (which the Prez probably didn't) and took off out of the room.

-_"Byyyeeee~!"_ Luss-nee called after you.

-Squalo carried you up to a huge room the looked like an experimental research room.

-You were kind of scared when you thought of the kind of training this scary looking guy had in mind.

-"Don't you have your own person to get back to? I mean, they must be getting worried," Prez asked.

-You just couldn't believe how she was acting toward a man who literally had the two of you in the palm of his hands. "Prez!" you warned.

-"Shut up you!" he shouted squeezing her tightly. He went into the research room and screamed, "Oi! Blephegor! I know you're down there!" He tossed his two captives on the floor.

-You landed with a 'oof!' You stood up, taking in as much oxygen as you could. You peered out the window of the research room, and looked down to see a girl around your age down there. She had purple hair and wore a familiar looking uniform. You don't know where you may have seen it before, but you couldn't shake that feeling. "Hey," you began, "who's she?"

-"Eh?" Squalo walked over and looked out the window to see who you were talking about. "That's Chrome Dokuro, one of Mukuro's followers", he explained as if you were supposed to understand that.

-You were going to ask who 'Mukuro' was, but someone had entered the room through a side door that you hadn't noticed. It was a boy who looked to be between the ages of 12 and 16. He was long and skinny and had shaggy blonde hair that hung in his eyes. (Actually, neither the you nor the Prez could see his eyes.) He had a creepy smile with razor sharp teeth.

-"Ushishishishi," he laughed looking at the the two people in the floor in loli dresses. "I always knew you were kinky." His voice was creepy too. 'What a strange laugh,' you thought.

-Squalo blushed and silenced him. "I want you to train these two losers."

-Believe it or not, you were actually starting to get agitated with his constant depredation of your character. You were about to pull a Prez and flip out on him... Until you looked at him and how dangerous he looked, and decided against it.

-When you looked at the blonde guy again, you got confused and asked pointing to him, "doesn't he have his own training to do for the competition? Does he really have time to be training us?"

-'Competition?' Belphegor and Squalo thought.

-"He does what I tell him to do," Squalo told you, shoving the two of you at him. He stormed out of the room muttering curses under his breath. "Damned Vongola brats. Always playing games and adding members." The door slammed shut after him.

-You and the Prez looked up a Belphegor who smiled and laughed sadistically.

-That didn't seem like a good sign.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

YAY! CHAPTER 4! I had wanted o get this up earlier, but I had to leave for a few days before I got to finish typing it.

I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving, even though my foreign friends may have no clue what that is. I really wanted to make a Thanksgiving Special, and I probably will.

AHAHAHAH! To any of you who thought there was something inappropriate going on with Lussuria! I don't know why I put that in my story, but it was super-mega-hella funny! (to me anyway.) Anyway, since I'm rambling,here's a preview of what's to come:

* * *

><p>"What was that?" She looked up at you, "Oh my gosh! You're bleeding!"<p>

You touched your cheek and saw blood on your fingertips. 'The hell?' you thought. Then you heard a 'thunk' in the wall. You looked over to see weirdly shaped daggers in the wall, and one had a little blood on it!

"It's not polite to run away from a prince."

* * *

><p><strong>Woot!<strong> Next Chapter's super short! Might get it posted tonight! And if you're guy, I'm so sorry, but you're gonna have to keep that dress on a bit longer. Unless you into cross-dressing, then you're welcome.

_Love,_

**Madame GiGi**


	5. Ring My Bel!

Of President & Hitmen: Ch 5: Run Prez, Run!

* * *

><p>You and the Prez were running through the Varia mansion trying to escape you new psychotic teacher, Belphegor.<p>

* * *

><p>-He was supposed to be teaching you how to fight, but instead he had just went on about how <em>delicate<em> the two of you looked, and how he wanted to _leave his mark on you_. Ew.

-That was all the creepiness you needed to know that you should get the heck out of there. Not when he got a look like he was going to rape you (or the Prez al least), and definitely not when he started walking toward you and pulled a knife out of his pocket.

-You grabbed the Prez by the hand and took off running. You felt something slice your cheek just before you rounded the corner down the hall from the research lab. You stopped short thinking you ran into something and the Prez crashed into your back. "What was that," you ask more to yourself than her.

-"What was what?" She looked up at you, "Oh my gosh, (_)! You're bleeding!"

-You touched your gloved hand to your cheek and gasped at the blood on your fingertips. 'The hell?' you thought. Then you heard a 'thunk' in the wall. You looked over to see a weirdly shaped daggers in the wall, and one had blood on it.

-"It's not polite to ignore a prince."

-You and the Prez spun around to see Belphegor walking slowly and menacingly down the hallway, holding more of those freak-daggers.

-All of a sudden the Prez let out a scream and you saw a chunk of her white dress fluff scatter in the air. She fell on her bottom, pigtails bouncing on impact.

-"Prez!" You called as you started for her.

-"Don't you mover," Belphegor ordered holding a knife up and pointing it at you both.

-You looked down at the Prez and gasped at her bleeding leg.

-You ran over your options mentally: If you stayed there, he would probably kill you. If you ran, he would definitely kill you.

-**_WHAT'S A READER TO DO IN THIS KIND OR SITUATION?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

****Hooray for short chapters that only take me twenty minutes to type!  
>Woo! Two chapters in one night? Yeah, I know I'm awesome. Bad news: It may take me a while to post another chapter because I still have to finish writing it.<p>

And now for some even worse news: There is no preview for the next chapter tonight for reasons previously stated. I'm so sorry. Now you're probably all :"EFF THIS STORY! IF I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO, WHAT'S THE POINT! I HATE YOU MADME GIGI!"

And I"m all like: "Nooo! I'm so sooorry! :cries:"

IDK, maybe I'm being a little melodramatic, but then again, I am a Drama kid. _Buuut_, if you want, you could read my Shamal sto-

Let me stop my shameless advertising. smh .

I promise I'll update soon schugggles! *muah* besos for everyone!

* * *

><p>FML<p>

_Love_,

**Madame GiGi**


	6. Ring My Bel! part 2

Of President & Hitmen: Ch6: Ring My Bel

* * *

><p>Recap: The kids were being trained by Lussuria who was just having them bake cupcakes and try on dresses. Squalo got angry and had them go do some real training with a boy named Bel; but it seems their new teacher just wants to cut them up.<p>

* * *

><p>- You stood still, hovering over the Prez who seems to have been taken down by this kid you just met named Belphegor. He was thin and kind of looked like a young drag queen with his white leather knee high boot all laced up, and his sparkling silver tiara sideways in his unkempt blonde hair. He was walking toward his terrified students with every intent to hurt, and if they bored him, kill them.<p>

-When the Prez heard you gasp she looked up at you to see you staring at her in shock. She looked down to see her leg was bleeding. Pain shot through her as she realized she had gotten cut by his knives. She hissed, but knew she had to bear with it if she wanted to make it out of there. 'Forget my pain', she thought, ' I need to figure out how to get us out of here!' Before she could think of anything she heard

-"RUN PREZ, RUN!"

-You grabbed her under her arms and yanked her to her feet; putting her arm around your shoulders, you took off running down the hallway.

-"Bad move," Bel said throwing daggers at them.

-You felt three sharp pains in your back, you knew you had just been stabbed but that didn't stop you. At first you didn't know where you were going, but the hallways started to make themselves clear, and you got a sense of where you were headed.

-As you were about to round another familiar corner you tripped over your own feet.

The world seemed to slow down as you fell sending the Prez flying forward from your grasp. 'Crap!' you thought as you ate carpet.

-The Prez screamed "Kya!" You lifted your head to see her suspended in the air. The way her body was twisted looked like she was tangled up in something like a net.

-"Prez!" you scrambled to your feet and stared at her in disbelief. 'How is it she just hanging there?' Then you saw a small glint in the distance; reaching for the Prez, you noticed it was thin twine. You continued to reach for her, ignoring the stinging slicing you felt on your hands. "Don't worry", you said wincing, "I'll get you out of this."

-As you tried to set her free you didn't notice that all yup and down the hallway was strategically placed twine, like a spiderweb waiting for its prey.

-"Hey peasants, its nice to see you fell for my trap," Bel said turning the corner. "You two are boring me, so its time for you to die," he held up some knives ready to throw.

-"Wait!"Prez held her cut arm out as you helped her down. "Prince Belphegor," she wheezed a little, "you're not doing well in representing your country if this is how you treat your Presidential guests."

-His smile faltered. "'Presidential?' What are you talking about?"

-She stood as straight as she could, "I am the presidential representative of the town of Namimiori!"

-"You can't be the president of a town. That doesn't count," he countered.

-"Does too."

- They stared at each other for a while that seemed to stretch on forever. You kept casting you glances back and forth between them wondering, and anticipating the next move.

- "Hm..." he thought for a moment, "I guess it does." He straightened up and began to walk away back around the corner. "Oh, one more thing..." He turned back around and stabbed you both with knives. "Princes outrank presidents."

- You and the Prez were on the floor, doubled over in pain and clutching the knives in each of your stomachs. Thankfully you had put on the corsets that Lussuria had given you to go with the dress, so the knives didn't go in too deep and kill you.

* * *

><p>- You both crawled to the bathroom to patch yourselves up.<p>

- Prez had patched you wounds first like a good hostess would. "We have to get out of here, _," she told you wrapped ace bandage around her torso.

- You almost started crying when she said that. You really anted to go home. You may probably never venture out of the country again after this! All you could muster for a reply was a weak, "yeah."

- After getting fixed up you both went to the Prez's room to pretty much hide out and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**... Um, I'm sorry its been forever. And its a short chapter, but it gets better. I can't wait. I can't beleive I'm still not even halyway done with this.**

**Oh, and to Belphegor: _DIPLOMACY BITCH!_ **

**(I actually have no clue if Japan is a diplomatic country.)**

**I'm gonna try to work on my character development and get more prople's thoughts in here. Anywho, here's a preview:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview<strong>:_

_You and the prez lay in her bed, recuperating when a loud knock assaulted the door._

_"HEY! I KNOW YOU BRATS ARE IN TEHRE!" Squalo stood outside banging on the door._

_"Crap" Prez muttered. "Good thing you locked the door."_

_The door burst open and came off the hinges a bit. _

_"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP!" Squalo ordered._

* * *

><p>So yeah, not much of a preview. Take a vitamin supplement, because Squalo is about to put you two through some ya next time in:<p>

_**OF PRESIDENTS & HITMEN!**_

_LOVE,_

Madame GiGi


	7. Rain on My Pain Parade

Of Presidents and Hitmen CH7: Rain on My Pain Parade

* * *

><p>2 Days Later...<p>

-"Oi! Bel! Where the hell have you been?" Squalo stormed in to the living room where the prince was currently sitting on the couch toying with one of his knives.

-"None of your damned business, peasant,' he replied.

-"Don't toy with me brat," he shouted, "Where are your pupils?"

-"Hm?" Bel looked curious. "Oh yeah, those peasants! I don't know. I haven't seen them in two days."

-". . ." Squalo glared at Bel. "What do you mean you haven't seen them in two days?"

-"Diplomacy".

-"As if I'm supposed to know what that means?" he replied walking away. Squalo made his way upstairs toward the guest rooms. He opened your bedroom door only to find it empty, so he moved on to the other room. You and the Prez lay in bed recuperating when a loud knock came to the door.

-"Crap," Prez muttered. "Good thing you locked the door."

-The door suddenly burst open, coming off its hinges a bit.

-**"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP!"** Squalo ordered.

-You grimaced at the amount of light he was letting into the previously dark room. "_Squ-chan~,_ we just got stabbed! I think we should be taking it easy."

-"VOI! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? MY NAME ISN'T _'SQU-CHAN'_, ITS **COMMANDER SQUALO **TO YOU TWO!"

-"Ok, ok, Commander Squalo. Well, we're kind of in a lot of pain so we're jut going to try and take it easy," you said sarcastically.

-"Oh no you're not!" He stepped into the room. You and the Prez sat up in bed, alarmed. He charged at the two of you with his sword hand and jumped on the bed swinging it at you.

-"Aaaaah!" the Prez screamed as she leapt from the bed, narrowly having her head sliced off.

-"What do you think you're doing?" you shouted as you rolled off the side of the bed.

-"If you've got enough energy to do all _that,_ then you've got enough energy to train! So put some clothes on and follow me!" He jumped down from the bed and began to leave. The two of you just stood there stupefied. From out the door he shouted, "AND IF I HAVE TO COME BACK FOR YOU TWO, I'M CUTTING SOMETHING OFF!"

-Squalo seemed like the kind of guy that would actually do it, so you both threw on some clean clothes and followed him. And honestly, he was right; you did feel kind of better moving around.

* * *

><p>-The silver-haired man led the two kids outside into the forest.<p>

-Prez was contemplating whether to complain about her feet out loud or not. _'Hm, he's kind of already stalking_,' she thought, _'maybe not_.'

-The group came to a small clearing and Squalo had told them to stay where they were while he went off alone. He came back and tossed some swords on the ground at their feet. You picked up one and examined it carefully.

-"What are we supposed to do with these," you asked.

-"Go cut down a tree or something," he shouted walking away.

-Seemed simple enough, so each chose a tree and began to chop.

** A few hours later... **

-Grunt. Thunk! Grunt. Thunk!

-That was the pattern of sounds heard emanating from the forest. _ and the Prez were in the middle of the woods trying to cut down some trees with swords. And despite them both having chosen relatively thin trees and having very sharp swords, they were having a really tough time.

-So a few hours after they had gotten their initial task to cut down the tree, they had grown weary.

-"This crap is pointless!" Prez shouted casting her shiny silver blade away. You couldn't help but agree, casting your own sword away also.

-"Exactly," you agreed. "I say we tell Commander Squalo what's what and that we don't want to do this anymore!"

-"Yeah!" her fist pumped in the air.

-The two of you started in the direction that you saw Squalo go in last. You continued for a while and the sun began to set. Eventually you heard grunts similar to the ones you made swinging swords.

-"Ah! Hew must be over there!" you declared. Then you stopped a bit apprehensive, "are we sure we still want to do this?"

-The Prez took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, we can't let him push us around."

-You nodded in agreement. _'Wow, the Prez is so strong_,' you thought. _'I'm so scared right now.' _

-The grunts and clanking of metal grew louder as the pair drew closer to the source. They could also hear the sound of rushing water coming from the nearby river.

-They found themselves atop a small hill facing a river towards the to the river they spotted Commander Squalo and some other person vigorously sword fighting. Actually, to say they were just 'sword fighting' would be an understatement.

-It was practically a show of blue fireworks and cute animals! The sight was indescribable, but everything was so beautiful, You both watched in awe at the spectacle.

-_'How in the world are they doing that_,' Prez thought. _'Its incredible_!'

-_'Amazing!'_ You thought. _'Hm... That other guy looks kind of familiar.'_ You focused on him a bit more.

-Squalo and the guy he was with started to slow down and stop fighting. Then they stopped, panting hard.

-"You're getting better kid," you both heard Squalo shout. "But you're still nowhere near being ready for this fight."

-"Haha! You're right! I'll practice harder!" The other person's voice sounded extremely familiar. _'That laugh...'_

-The Prez's face paled as she thought to herself, _'Why does that voice send shivers down my spine **and** make my blood boil at the same time?'_

-As if in answer, they heard Squalo reply, "you'd better Yamamoto!" The he charged at him, sword at the ready. Their swords clashed and sparks flew.

-You were too stunned to even speak. That was the second time that that name was mentioned on this trip so far, and it was really starting to freak you out. You really wanted to call out his name to see if that was really who you thought it was. But you couldn't bring yourself to do it, not with all the adrenaline pumping through your body.

-Prez on the other hand was being powered by another force much diffrent than your shock. . . Rage. "Y-Y-Y-YAMAMOTOOO~~~!" -He whipped his head in you guys' direction at his name being called.

-You narrowed your eyes to look at him more clearly. Yep, it was definitely your brown-eyed, black-haired friend, Yamamoto Takeshi.

-He looked at you, you looked at him, Prez glared at him, you glared the Prez, and then he looked at the Prez.

-_**'What the hell?'**_ everyone thought at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

Umm... Sorry for not uploading sooner. I've been busy with school and whatnot. Anyway, this is chapter 7 of my story and I hope you all enjoy. Here's a preview of Ch8!

* * *

><p><em>Preview:<em>

_"(Y/n)... is that you?" he looked just as flebbergasted as you,_

_"Uh, yeah! It is!" you knelt down beside him. You were afraid to touch him since his chest was bleeding and everything. "W-what are you doing here in Italy?"_

_"I could ask oyu the same thing," he repliedcluthing his chest and sitting up._

_"You're bleeding kind of bad," you commented. You went to tear a strip of cloth from your shirt but he stopped you._

_"I'll be just fine."_

* * *

><p>Well, that was a crack-ass preview, but what ever. Next chapter's short (just how I like 'em). So, ho do you feel now that Yamamoto's finally shown up? What do you think this means fo rhte rest of you vacation?<p>

Tune in next time for...

_**OF PRESIDENTS AND HITMEN!**_

Love,

Madame GiGi


	8. WTH Moments Like These

**Of President and Hitmen** chapter 8: WTH Moments Like These

During everyone's simultaneous WTH moment, Yamamoto seemed to have forgotten that his tutor was currently charging at him with a sword. So of course, while distracted, he was cut down by Squalo. He let out a pained sound and fell to the ground.

-"Oh my gosh!" you cry. You slid down the hill and jogged towards Yamamoto. As you drew closer to him, your heart pounded faster. That's when you realized, 'What's he doing in Italy?' "Yamamoto, are you okay?" you asked staring down at your younger friend laying on his back.

-"(Y?N)... Is that you?" he looked just as flabbergasted as you.

-"Uhh... Yeah! It is!" You knelt down beside him, too afraid to touch him since his chest is bleeding and all. "W-What are you doing here in Italy?"

-"I could ask you the same thing," he replied clutching his chest and sitting up.

-'You're bleeding kind of bad." You went to tear a strip of your shirt off but he stopped you.

-"I'll be just fine."

-They just kind of stared at each other; unbelieving that the other was right in front of them. In fact they didn't even notice the tutor/Commander Squalo, or the president of the Namimori Middle School Creative Writing Club stomping towards them in angry strides from opposite directions.

-_'I don't even know what to think right now_,' the Prez thought with her mind in a slight haze. _'I want to yell at him so bad, but I don't know where to begin.'_ Figuring the words would just come to her, she stood behind you and Yamamoto -who appeared to be lost in your own world- and opened her mouth.

_**-"V-VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

-That snapped everyone back to reality as they turned to look as Squalo.. Who was looking at the Prez with astonishment!

-_'Impressive,'_ Yamamoto thought.

-"Yamamoto Takeshi! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? Huh? DO YOU ENJOY STALKING PEOPLE THAT MUCH THAT YOU FOLLOW THEM TO DIFFERENT COUNTRY! SICK CREEP!" All the Prez was seeing was red.

-'Wait!" Yamamoto said, "that's not-"

-"NOT WHAT?" she interrupted, "NOT THE WHOLE STORY? NEXT YOUR GOING TO TELL ME YOU'RE STAYING IN A CASTLE THROUGH THE WOODS WITH LUSS-NEE! GRAH! YOU DISGUST ME!"

-You stood up to defend Yamamoto from the Prez's diatribe, with him leaning on your shoulder, but it didn't seem like anyone would be getting a word in.

-"Actually..." he trailed off confirming her thoughts. You helped him up. He didn't need to finish hiss sentence, she knew what he was going to say. _"Actually I am."_

-She threw her hands in the air. "GREAT! THIS IS JUST FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC! WE GET TO BUNK WITH ANOTHER SOCIOPATH!" She started to walk away but turned back to him and said, "You now what, baseball freak, can you do me a favor and GTFO? Go back t Nami-chuu."

-"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" As much as you had wanted to be the one to say that, it wasn't your voice. You all turned to look at the previously ignored Squalo. "I don't give a crap who doesn't like who of who's f*cking who around here! You all just better get back to work! OR ELSE!"

-All was silent. You and Yamamoto knew that you'd better move it or lose it... But the Prez had other ideas.

-"Oh yeah, about that, Mr. Commander Squ-chan, this 'training' you're having us do, seems kind of pointless, so we're just going to leave." She stood with her hands on her hips like a disobedient child.

-"Is that right?" Squalo glared at her and looked at you to see if you felt the same way. You averted your gaze to the round.

-He looked back at her and they glared at each other and in an instant he had her on the ground under him. He was holding her head to the side with his sword on her neck.

-"Bitch, I will cut you,"he seethed as she gasped. "Not only that, but I will kill you and make sure no one ever finds out! you don't know who you're dealing with girl, and if you don't accept the help the I am kindly trying to offer you, then I'll let you out on the battlefield to die an honor less, shameful death! Either that, or I can send you back to Belphegor and let you be his plaything. How does that sound? **Eh? Would you like that?"**

-The Prez looked up at him, too terrified to move. Yamamoto looked on normally, accustomed to situations like these. (Considering Squalo would beat the crap out of him just to say 'hi'.)

-"W-We'll do it, Commander Squalo!" you told him. "Just please let her go!" You felt like you were going to vomit. You have never been around such hostility in your life.

-"Good!" Squalo replied using his sword as a prop t help himself up. "NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

-You let go of Yamamoto immediately and he almost fell over from the sudden lack of support; but he caught himself quickly. You ran over to the Prez who was still lying on the ground, and yanked her up and ran off into the woods.

-And to make matters worse, you were still confused about the whole Yamamoto situation.

-_WTH?_

_in case you're ondering, 'WTH' means 'what the hell'..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

Hiya everybody! (like, two people) Let me be the first to say school is a b*tch.

I didn't forget about updating, I just never have time.

Haha! Who else was thinking, 'Prez, you're gonna die' when she talked back to Squalo? I kept laughing.

Working on fanfiction in the mall... Have I reached a new low?

Well, here's a preview of the next chapter...

* * *

><p><em>"Where's my steak knife?" she asked.<em>

_'Damn!' you thought. "Oh, I had two, here's one," you handed her her knife back. 'Squalo and Yamamot better look out. I can't defend you anymore.'_

_As the evenning drew on , mostly the Varia just chit chatted with each other as everyone else kept silent. Yiou could see the sideways glances Yamamoto was casting in either of your directions. He looked a bit worried about something. _

_"Your wierdo friend keeps looking at you, in case you din't notice," Prez whispered loudly causing Yamamoto to blush in embarrasment. She swirled the wine in her glass and laughed at him. "Yeah, you were that obvious, Yama-kun."_

_It was your turn to be embarrassed. "Prez! What are you saying?" you whispered._

_"Haha! Look at you two! Blushing like children who were caught-_

* * *

><p>And I'm gonna end things there.<p>

Please, come back again. And join us for another exciting installment of the series:

_**OF PRESIDENTS AND HITMEN!**_

Love,

MadameGiGi


	9. That Awkward Moment

Of Presidents & Hitmen

Chapter 9: That Awkward Moment

* * *

><p>After cutting down 8 trees during training you and the Prez headed back to the Varia mansion first, and Squalo and Yamamoto arrived shortly afterward.<p>

-As they were headed upstairs Squalo called after them, "VOI~! GO GET READY FOR DINNER!" You both flinched at his voice, but did as you were told.

-In the stairwell you both noticed footsteps coming up behind you. You both looked down to see Yamamoto coming up the stairs also. You and Yamamoto nodded to each other as the Prez just growled at him and refused to acknowledge his presence.

-When you and the Prez turned right to go to your rooms, you saw Yamamoto turn left to go to his room.

-_'How was he that close this entire time and I didn't notice?'_ you thought.

-"Aw hell." Prez grumbled also noticing how close his room was.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

-There was an awkward silence at the dinner table.

-There was a huge guy with scars all over his face at the head of the table. Uncle Levi was sitting to his right and little Lambo was right beside him.

-_'All for you kid,_' you thought looking at Lambo who looked battered, bruised and tired. Next to him was Yamamoto then Lussuria.

-On the left side of the table Squalo sat next to the scarred man. Then it was Belphegor and a little boy in black robe and then a chick with purple hair and an eyepatch over her right eye. Next to her was the Prez ,then you.

-_'Oh goodness, this is so~ awkward,'_ you thought desperately.

-The tension ion the room could've been cut with a knife if you hadn't thought the Prez would would probably use that knife to stab some people. On that thought, when she looked away, you took her steak knife leaving her with just a butter knife. You relaxed when she didn't notice.

- So you can imagine the irony when tonights meal was steak and wine.

- "Where's my steak knife?" she asked.

- _'Damn!'_ you thought. "Oh look, I have two," you said handing her one. _'Squalo and Yamamoto better look out. I can't defend you anymore.'_

- As the evening drew on, mostly the Varia chit chatted with each other as everyone else kept silent. You could see the sideways glances Yamamoto was casting in either of your directions. He looked a bit worried about something.

- "Your weirdo friend keeps looking at you, in case you didn't notice," Prez whispered rather loudly causing Yamamoto to blush from embarrassment. She swirled the wine in her cup and laughed at him. "Yeah," she chuckled, "you were that obvious, Yama-kun."

- Now it was your turn to be embarrassed. "Prez! What are you saying?" you whispered.

-"**Haha!** Look at you two! Blushing like children who were just caught- Ah! Never mind! I won't go there." She laughed louder this time.

-"**Prez**," you said sternly, "I think you've had too much to drink."

- "What? Have not!" she retorted. Then she looked down in her wine glass. "Oh wait, maybe I have." She was quiet for a while until she opened her mouth again and horrible things came out... and it wasn't vomit.

- "Well if I'm drunk and am gonna make an ass of myself I might as well go all out huh?" Her words were slurred. You looked at her in curiosity having never seen her drunk before. She stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Yamamoto. "Yamamoto Takeshi," she began, "I. Do. Not. Like. You."

-A couple of people spit out their drinks and watched her in awe. Prez then slammed her hands on the table and leaned in as close a she could toward Yamamoto sitting across from her, getting her nice clothes all in her food. "You say you're friends with _, but what kind of friend puts other friends in the hospital? Eh? I just want you to know, I blame you! And another thing-"

-"Prez that's enough!" you declare taking a stand. You threw her over you shoulder before apologizing to everyone and excusing yourselves from the table. 'I hope I don't have to put her in rehab after this', you thought going up the stairs.

* * *

><p>-Back at he dinner table there was an even bigger awkward silence humming in the air than before.<p>

-"Vongola scum," was heard muttered.

- "M-maybe I should go check on them," Yamamoto said standing up.

- "Sit down, brat." Squalo ordered.

-"But-

- "If you're gonna chase after a _**bitch** _every time she throws a tantrum, then trust me, you'll get plenty of chances every month. But for now, let it go and sit down."

-Yamamoto looked worriedly at the empty staircase, but decided to listen to his teacher and sat down to finish is dinner. 'I guess I'll talk to them another day,' he thought playing with his food.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Wow, It's been almost a month since my last update.I'll hove more time to do this after I graduate. (Gawd, that makes it sound like I have no life.) I actually wrote this like, last year. I just finally got around to typing it. Welp, here's a preview of the next chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

"Gokudera-kun, I think we're going in the wrong direction."

"I wouldn't lead you astray, tenth! I'm sure this is the correct way!"

Two fifteen year old boys named Tsunayoshi Sawado, or Tsuna for short, and Gokudera Hayato were currently trekking through the forset toward the base of the mountain..

.

.

.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked scared.

"Oh! That was probably Squalo!" Gokudera concluded happily.

Tsuna deadpanned, 'that didn't sound like Squalo.' But he didn't say anyhting and the two young boys made their way over to the noise.

* * *

><p>Thats all you get for now. See you again desu.<p>

_Love,_

**Madame GiGi**


	10. In the Quiet, Misty Morning

Of Presidents and Hitmen

Chapter 10: In the Quiet, Misty Morning

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning…<strong>

It was right before dawn; the skies were blue-gray, and the grass was wet with dew. The birds were chirping ad the smell of nature was everywhere.

'I think Buddha knows I have a hangover is punishing my with all this nature crap." Prez was literally swaying around, keeping herself slightly balanced with her sword. She currently had a small hangover from last night, but nothing too bad. "why are we even out here at dawn?"

You looked up thoughtfully, recalling last night after you had put the Prez to bed; Yamamoto knocked on her door. He poked his head in to let you know that Commander Squalo wanted you in the woods by dawn tomorrow for a training session. You would've talked to him more but by then the Prez grabbed a wine glass on her nightstand and threw it at him, shouting for him to go away.

"'Cause, Prez,' you began again for the umpteenth time, "Commander Squalo told us to be here."

"No! It's because he sucks! That's why!" she retorted. She suddenly felt cold metal slide past her cheek.

"Say that again and I'll end you," came their trainer's voice. Squalo and Yamamoto had seemingly come out of nowhere and heard her remarks.

_'Like the wind!'_ you thought spinning to face them behind you.

"Tch," the Prez moved his sword away with the back of her hand and turned to face them. "Why are we out here so early, _Commander Squalo?"_

"Because!" he shouted. Then he went silent and scanned the area. _'Those other brats should have been here by now'_, the thought. "Wait here," he said simply and vanished into the forest with his pupil at his side.

You glared at the Prez, still upset with her about last night. She felt your glare and looked at you, "what?" you just let out a 'humph!' and whipped your head away, blatantly ignoring her.

"What?" she asked again in a worried panic. _'OMG! _'s mad at me!'_ She freaked out even more when she realized,_ '_'s never mad at me!'_ She took a deep breath and spoke in a knowing tone, "you know, I can't apologize for what I did when I don't know **what **I did."

_'Crap!_' Your eyes popped open,_ 'she's right.'_ "Fine," you snapped spinning to face her, ready to reprimand her for last night. "You-

"Wait!" she cut you off looking over her shoulder.

'_Wait?'_ you thought confused. "What am I-

She hushed you and crouched down, urging for you to do the same. She looked like she was looking for something so you strained your ears to listen too.

Chirping birds, low wind, rustling leaves- that was all you heard. "What are we-", then you heard it.

There was a snap. It wasn't loud, but you also caught voices in the distance. Your eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera-kun, I think we're going in the wrong direction," came a whiny voice.<p>

"I wouldn't lead you astray, Tenth!," came a determined reply. "I'm sure this is the right way!"

Two fifteen-year-old boys named, Tsunayoshi Sawada and Hayato Gokudera were currently trekking through the forest near the base of the mountain. They had just spent a week up there being abused/trained by Italian Mafiosi assassin, Yamo Kurishin. The training had been brutal, and the boys were bruised and battered all over.

_'I don't even feel any different,'_ thought Tsuna, the smaller of the two. He was short and had spiky brown hair and a baby face. Not to mention he's a total wimp. So much so, in fact, the kids in his class have nicknamed him 'No Good Tsuna', because he sucks at everything. No one would believe that he was the boss of his own Italian crime syndicate. Not even his current best friend Gokudera believed him at first.

Gokudera was almost the opposite of Tsuna. Gokudera was handsome and talented, complete with his own fan club of girls. He's a genius who excelled in everything. When he first met Tsuna, he tried to kill him. Only after Tsuna saved his life did he dedicate his own life to serving him.

**_Ah! True friendship!_**

_"What_?" a high pitch voice was heard.

"What was that," Tsuna asked.

"Oh, it was probably Squalo," Gokudera concluded happily.

Tsuna deadpanned, _'that didn't sound like, Squalo._' Despite his feeling of uncertainty, Tsuna didn't speak out and the duo continued their travels toward the unfamiliar/familiar sound.

However, they were having a difficult time maneuvering down the steep incline. Tsuna called for his partner to wait for him.

"Oh, sorry 10th,"Gokudera replied turning to look at him, but his foot slipped and he broke a dry rotting branch on the ground. The branch made a loud snap and he tumbled down the hill. **"Gya~h!"** he cried as Tsuna called and ran after him.

Of course being the loser that he is, Tsuna tripped and fell also.

* * *

><p>"Oh crap," Prez whispered, someone's coming!" still hunched, she picked up her sword and got in a ready position.<p>

"M-maybe it's just Squalo," you suggested.

"No. We'd hear him a mile away. Plus, its coming from over there," she pointed toward the incline of the mountain.

Just as she pointed that out, two figures hurriedly made their way toward you, shouting incoherent things. Alarmed, you picked up your own sword, ready to defend yourself.

Tsuna and Gokudera kept tumbling down the kill, acquiring fresh cuts and bruises all over. When the terrain finally began to flatten out, the boys were able to spin slower. The only thing that helped them stop was rolling right into a prickly bush… Right in front of you.

You and the Prez stared wide-eyed at the shrub. Two people had just rolled down the mountain and crashed into a bush. They had been screaming and cursing the whole way down, which alarmed you. You were too stunned to even move your sword, lowering it unconciously. Prez on the other hand was about to whack the bush out of fear.

After some loud groaning there was silence. Then all of a sudden, two head popped out of the bush, gasping desperately for air. The Prez let out a high pitched scream and swung her sword at the bush.

You then realized what she was doing. "Prez~ WAIT!" You were able to block her sword with your own, preventing her from decapitating two kids.

"Hieee~!" Tsuna shrieked as Gokudera pushed him back into the bush.

Prez opened her eyes to see your horror-stricken face.

"_, what happened?"

"It's okay, Prez," you calmed her down, "I think we got the wrong idea."

At that moment, Gokudera sprang out of the bush. "ARE YOU CRAZY, YOU IDIOT? YOU ALMOST HURT THE TENTH!" He angrily stalked toward the Prez who was clutching her sword and shaking. "AND NOT EVEN JUST HURT, YOU ALMOST **KILLED** HIM!"

"Gokudera-kun, I'm okay." Tsuna said, staggering and brushing dirt off himself.

Everyone turned to look at Tsuna. Gokudera lightened up and went over to him saying, "That's good, Tenth."

Silence overtook the group again. Tsuna and Gokudera stared at you and the Prez, and vice versa.

"Why do you look so familiar?" Gokudera asked giving you both the stink eye.

Before either of you had a chance to reply a constant screaming was heard in the distance and it was growing louder.

"…ex…TREEEEEEME! EXTREME RUNNING!" A boy around your age came tearing through the forest, shouting at the top of his lungs. He was a few yards off but gave everyone a shocked expression as he dashed by. He skidded to a halt a few ahead and spun on his heel to look at the group.

They looked at with stunned faces before he ran at them with a crazed look in his eye. You and the Prez panicked and held up your swords for defense.

He stopped in the middle of everyone and loudly declared, "I'M HERE TO THE EXTREME!"

Prez groaned and held her head, reminding you she has a hangover. "Quiet down, you," she scolded the loud newcomer.

He gave her one look and knitted his eyebrows. He cast his looks from you to the Prez, repeatedly. "Oi!", he began, "you two look EXTREMLY familiar!"

Unfortunately, you couldn't say the same about him. He had tan skin, but not like the Prez's, more like he was in the sun a lot. He also had silver hair, like that other kid who just got here. There was a bandage across his nose and determination in his eyes. For some reason he was shirtless and you could see how muscular he was for a kid. It was safe to say you have never met this kid in your life.

The Prez was examining him with narrowed eyes as well. Deep down, she on the other hand, really felt like she knew this guy. _He's speaking Japanese, so he's from there obviously._' she continued to try and mentally piece together where she knew him from.

Whilst the two of them were staring hardcore at each other, the rest of you stood off and wondered if they realized how they looked staring at each other.

"You feel it, don't you," silver-hair asked not breaking eye contact. "We know each other from somewhere."

Then it clicked in the Prez's mind, but she was still unsure. "Nami-chuu," she tested.

Everyone's eyes brightened.

"You go to Nami-Chuu?" Gokudera asked you, and you nodded in response.

"EXTREME!" the silver-hair guy shouted gripping the Prez's small shoulders. She grimaced as her eyes began to swim at his loud voice. He let go once he realized he hurt her. "I remember now, I saw you at the Club Presidents' meeting at the start of the school year! I'm the president of the Boxing Club, Ryohei Sasagawa!"

"Right, right!" Prez remembered. "you kept shouting something over and over. What was it again? Cool?*

"No, no! It's… EXTREME!"

The Prez almost vomited from her headache. "Could you keep it down, I have a killer headache right now."

Ryohei apologized and waited for her to introduce herself.

"I am the president of the Creative Writing Club. Most people just call me Prez. Nice to meet you."

They bowed and everyone else in the group introduced themselves. You learned then two boys in the bush were Gokudera, the scary one, and Tsuna, the small one.

You got curious and asked, "so, what are you guys doing way out here in Italy?"

Tsuna paled at the question; he couldn't tell two people he just met he was getting ready for a mafia battle. _iThen again, they're already here. Maybe they already know about the mafia.'_ He began to sweat in confusion.

"We're training!" Ryohei said before Tsuna had a chance to worry anymore.

You and the Prez let out sounds of sympathy. It kind of shocked them how understanding you both were.

Prez told them you were there visiting family. They were confused, but didn't question it.

You all just began asking each other questions and got to know one another waiting for Squalo's return.

It was around 10a.m. when you finally heard his loud, obnoxious voice. "VOIII!"

DID THOSE BRATS COME BACK?" Squalo shouted walking through the forest. Yamamoto jogged back over to make sure you and the Prez were okay. He then ran when he saw his friends.

He looked at everyone to assess if the two groups knew each other. He could tell from everyone's body language that you were all well acquainted.

"All right brats, play time is over! Since I wasted most of the morning hunting you idiots down, we'll just be out here even longer!"

"Question," Prez raised her hand and took her usual annoyed-with-Squalo tone, "**why** are we out here?"

Squalo glared at her briefly and announced to the group, I need to know if you even stand a chance in a fight! I know most of you will, but I'm not sure about you bitches," he finished pointing at you and the Prez.

"Excuse me," you shouted, insulted.

"But you Vongola are still nothing compared to the Varia. So I'm going to see what you're all best at!"

"How're you going to do that?" Gokudera asked.

"You're gonna fight," Squalo replied.

Gokudera's face scrunched. "Fight what? If you can't ell, there's nothing out here!"

"You are really stupid," he muttered. "EACH OTHER! YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT EACH OTHER!"

You weren't sure how you felt. _You_ probably stood a chance since you've actually been against Mafiosi before but the Prez? There was a smile plastered on her face, but since the others didn't know her like you did, they couldn't make out her trembling. She was terrified. Why, goodness…

She didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> **Note:**

I don't even know where to begin. I don't remember when the last update was made. Whatever though.

So, here's another chapter. Are you happy now? It took 10 chapters but you all finally met! You did it! No comes the hard part! Trainging time! Are oyu sure your feeble bodies are up to it.

No preview because I only have 2 sentences of the next chapter written. And I lost my story outling, which made me sad beyond all comparison. (I wrote it when I was still in school, and its probably in somebody's garbage.) It's (kinda) okay, I still know what's going to happen.

But I'll tell you this, there's going to be a lot, and I mean a LOT, of fighting in the next installent of

* * *

><p><strong>OF PRESIDENTS AND HITMEN!<strong>

Until then, see you again, desu!

_Love,_

Madame GiGi


	11. Cominciare!

**_Of Presidents & Hitmen_**

**_CH 11: Cominciare_**

-When we last left off, our dear reader and you best friend the club president, had the pleasure of running into a few kids form your school. You also had the pleasure of Commander Squalo inform you that you were going to fight each other.

-Of course were worried; not for yourself but for the petite Prez by your side. As far as you knew, she's never been in any kind of physical altercation in her life.

-The Prez breathed evenly and calmly through her nostrils._ 'Don't show them you're fazed,'_ she tried to calm herself. _'He's only looking for any kind of weakness he can get out of me.'_

=You wondered what was going through her mind right now. Placing a hand on her shoulder, you tried to give her a reassuring smile, however it didn't seem to work.

='_Great_!' She thought sarcastically,_ 'now _ is gonna know I can't hold my own! I'm going to look like a damsel in distress or something.'_ She groaned. Everyone glanced at her, but quickly returned their attention back to Squalo.

="So how is this gonna work," Gokudera asked with his arms folded and his usual scowl. "Do we just pair up and fight?"

="Obviously not," Commander Squ-chan responded equally sassy, "**I'm** going to decide who's fighting who."

=That made you more nervous, especially since he wasn't very fond of you and your friend. Worst case scenarios ran through your head, imagining that he would make you fight each other, or bears. You sharpened your senses to scope out if any nears were in the area.

=Amid you and the Prez's silent panicking, Tsuna scooted toward Squalo and whispered, "Eh... What about them? What are they gonna do?"

=Having the subtlety of a raging bull, Squalo growled, "those losers are going to fight also!"

=Tsuna blushed with embarrassment when you both looked at him._ 'I hope they don't think I referred to them as 'losers.'_

="Alright, let's begin!"

=Gokudera tried to protest that they needed more rest, to which Squalo informed him that the enemy wouldn't let them rest. "There are no time-outs in battle!

="Alright, first up will be... Tsuna!" The young boy jumped with fright at his name being called so harshly. "And..." he panned the rest of the crowd looking for an opponent for the boss. He stopped to glare at your face and you were certain he was going to call on you; but his eyes quickly flashed to the Prez and he quipped, "Prez!"

=She nearly wet herself at being called like that.

=Squalo smirked at her response and gestured at them, "you two are first, everyone else stand back."

=You and the Prez stared horrified into each others eyes and you could see she was on the brink of tears.

="Now hold on," that Ryohei kid interjected, "that hardly seems fair! You know Sawada is the strongest of us all!"

=That did little to put her at ease.

="You can do it, Juudaime~!" Gokudera cheered from the sideline behind Squalo.

="He's right," Yamamoto chimed in. "I mean, she's not going to fight anyway, so do we really have to do this?" For the first time in her life, the Prez looked almost appreciatively up at Yamamoto.

=Everyone tried to talk the Commander out of it. He only silenced them saying it would be much worse if he trained her one-on-one.

=You took slow steps toward the sideline, hesitant to leave her side. After Squalo had came over and drug you away, he had the Prez and Tsuna stand apart from each other, showdown style.

=When she looked into Tsuna's eyes, she could see a determined glint in his eyes, and he appeared to glow. She got her sword at the ready in case this kid really was going t try and fight her.

=**"!COMINCIARE!"** (Begin!)

=Prez waited to see if Tsuna was going to make the first move. In an instant he was up close and personal, she let out an audible squeak.

=Tsuna only calmly moved her sword aside and wrapped a protective arm around her. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," he cooed.

=She let out a shaky breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. His eyes were honest and apologetic. He never had any intention to fight her and didn't mean to let it get this far. She rested he head in the crook of his neck, causing him to stammer, and she muttered a 'thanks.'

=When they let go of each other, she ran towards you with open arms. You yanked yourself away from your instructor and embraced her while everyone else just watched on awkwardly.

="Weak," Squalo announced looking at Tsuna, "that little bitch wins by forfeit!" He rolled his eyes when they exchanged looks of sympathy.

_='I really don't feel like I won anything,'_ Prez thought glumly as she struggled to get her heartbeat under control. She was more upset than anything.

=For the umpteenth time since this trip began you found yourself thinking about how batshit crazy Squalo is.

="Next up," Squalo continued not missing a beat.

= All the kids' hearts stopped in anticipation of his next words; of who he was going to pit next. Time seemed to stop when his next words came out.

="_!" All the blood drained from your face when he boomed your name; and you felt a little light-headed when he called upon Gokudera Hayato to be your opponent.

="Crap," you muttered.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I'm so sorry for going on hiatus for so long~! But I'm back to finish this story before I leave for the Navy~! I'm almost finished planning it out, and hopefully I'll finish it soon~!

Now, back to the story~ Here's a preivew of Chapter 12:

* * *

><p>Gokudera immediately got ready to fight, standing in the same spot where his beloved boss stood and waited for you to get ready also. When you appeared to be ready, Squalo initiated the battle.<p>

_'Uh oh,'_ you thought, '_this doesn't seem like it's going to end well for me!'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna pussies out of fighting the Prez, good on him. But will Gokudera be as forgiving? What is the point of all this training? Could Squalo suck any less? (Probably not.)<p>

All these questions and more to be answered int eh next installment of

* * *

><p><strong>OF PRESIDENTS AND HITMEN<strong>

Until then, see you again desu~!

_Love, _

MadameGiGi


	12. That's a Wrap!

**Final Chapte**r

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I've ben working on this story for over a year and I think it's about time I wrap things up; so here's a summary of how the story ends.<p>

* * *

><p>-In the last chapter, Squalo revealed his plan for gathering everyone out in the forest and instantly pitted the Prez against Tsuna in a fight. Tsuna, of course, wimps out and refuses to fight her. (Squalo's objective for this was for Tsuna to build up some backbone.)<strong> Point: Prez<strong>

-Naturally during this ordeal you were going crazy and trying to protect your friend from the sidelines and eventually ended up in a headlock by Squalo. After Tsuna fails to reach Squalo's goals, the commander throws you into the ring to go head-to-head with bomber-boy, Gokudera Hayato.

_**-Now:**_ It's more than apparent that Gokudera is a capable fighter that doesn't like you. As soon as Squalo calls for the fight to start, he doesn't hesitate to try and blow your ass away sending single and double successfully evade the first round, but you get blown into a tree; knocking you unconscious. Point: Gokudera

-Squalo didn't even breathe before jumping into the next battle and letting the others drag your body out of the makeshift arena. _**SAWADA VS. DOKURO!**_ They'd been wondering where she'd disappeared to when they asks Tsuna not to go easy on her, but being Tsuna, he does and she traps him in an illusion.** Point: Chrome**

-Squalo's having a hootenanny over finally getting an actual fight and shakes you awake to inform you that you will be fighting in the next battle against Yamamoto. You panic for a bit before figuring all of this for a dream and go to fight him. Yamamoto can sense your deliriousness but can't refuse since you strike first. Your fight ends with Yamamoto pushing you off a cliff and him jumping in after you. When you make impact with the water down below, you regain your super-sight (referring to the first story).

-since you two end up so far away from the group and commander Squ-chan has no intent to follow you, he decides to have to battles going on simultaneously and throws in Ryohei and the Prez.** Point: Ryohei**

-The Prez raises a shit storm when you come back drenched and limping. Squalo splits everyone up into their training groups. You and Yamamoto train with Squalo, Tsuna and Gokudera to train with Bell, while Chrome, the Prez and Ryohei are to be under Lussuria.

-During your training, you both are given spare box weapons. You get a polar bear and the Prez gets a jaguar. Through hard work and perspiration, you unlock special powers and new abilities.

_**-{TRAINING MONTAGE}**_

Finally after so much training, everyone gets a beach day~! Afterwards they rest up and the Vongola take their leave back to Japan to have the showdown with the rival famiglia that they'd been training to fight against.

Life at the Varia manor has once again slowed down and it's back to nature hikes with the Prez's funny uncle Levi. Levi lets it slip that the Vongola are going to fight in a mafia war and they were in Italy because their families had old ties. You and the Prez are shocked and worried. Suddenly something catches your eye about 50 yards away; in the distance there are people sneaking onto the Varia property and they realize the manor is under attack.

Meanwhile in Japan, the Vongola are prepping for meet in the woods to battle.

Back at the Varia mansion is utter chaos. You and the Prez don't stand around idly, but actually participate in the fight (it was either that or die). You run into Squalo who sneaks you and the Prez out back and sends you back to Japan. It id the most grueling flight of your lives.

The Vongola are getting their asses handed to them when some unexpected help emerges. You and the Prez arrive to lend a helping hand. No one taps out, but they allow you to join in, morale slowly restoring. Your help is able to turn the tables on this fight,m forcing the rival famiglia to unleash their secret weapon. The fight is a toss up and you swear you;re going to die. But the Vongola prevail with the use of teamwork! (yay)

When you all return to school, everyone is asking why you both look so beat up; you just reply that you were in a car accident. They're even more shocked when you start openly talking to Tsuna and his gang.

Reborn urges Tsuna to ask you both to join your famiglia. When he asks, you both respectfully decline, expressing that neither of you were really meant for that life. They understand and you all are willing to help each other if you ever need anything again.

You depart ways.

**THE END**


End file.
